


Swat

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Moira teaches a lesson in patience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Emma squirms, huffing as she crosses and uncrosses her ankles. 

"Do it already."

"We should add patience to the school curriculum," Moira says, smiling as she runs a hand over the round curve of her ass. "You certainly need some."

"I have plenty," she growls, wriggling against Moira's lap, "People simply challenge my-"

The first smack cuts off her words and Moira grins as she follows with three more in rapid succession. Emma has a mere three inches on her with tighter skin and more curves, but she stretches out nicely across the leather couch. 

"I am capable of turning into diamond, honey. A hard slap on the ass won't break me." 

Moira swipes her thumb over a blooming pink mark, pausing at her shiver. 

"Teasing is hardly the same as a hard slap." She protests, "Telepathy in meetings counts for nothing as I always follow through."

The next slap lands hard and she drops her head forward, muffling a pleased sound into her hair. It keeps her expression hidden, but the droop of her head and curling toes speaks volumes. 

"Your mind is absolute goop." Moira's tone oozes pride as she runs a hand over the newly reddened skin. 

Emma huffs, grinding down against her thigh. Pieces of hair cling to her cheeks and lips. 

"Would you like the suppressants?" 

"Make up some excuse for Charles about missing his dinner party."


End file.
